Dream Sequence
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Dream drabbles for the various cast members. First up: Auggie dreams in color. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dream Sequence

Author: Takada Saiko

A/N: So, I've had an idea buzzing in my head the last couple of days and didn't want to start on it until I'd finished up 'Hindsight is 20/20". I'm finished, so now I can start. This is going to be multi chapter, but only because they're connected by the name. I thought that it might be interesting to take a look at the character's dreams and nightmares. I've got ideas for Auggie and Annie, but I may also do Joan and Arthur, and perhaps even Jai, but as of right now, I'm just not his biggest fan.

* * *

Dream Sequence 1: Auggie

* * *

Auggie liked to sleep. This was a bit strange in his profession as many CIA agents found themselves lost in dreams of their worse failures and their even greater fears.

When Auggie Anderson slept he dreamt in color. Bright, vibrant color that danced around him and engulfed everything. The sky was nearly always blue and the grass green. Oceans and wide open roads stretched out before him. He rarely dreamt of night.

Granted, there were times when he dreamt of Iraq with flames and a searing bright light that was burned into his memory as the last thing he saw, but it was worth it. It was worth it because those were not his only dreams.

Lately his dreams had taken a different direction. She was the center of them. She was beautiful and strong, with her conscious still intact. Her eyes were brown and her hair blonde, but it was her wide smile that seemed to fuel the sun. It was being able to see Annie walker – actually _see_ her –that made anything else that might creep into his mind's eye bearable.

* * *

A/N: Review addict. Please enable =P


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Sequence 2: Annie

A/N: I'm on a role today. This is written as if Auggie knew Ben Mercer (as he seems to be a former agent of some sort), but does not know that the agent that he knew at one time is the same man that ran off on Annie. Enjoy!

* * *

Annie Walker blinked wearily, trying to keep her eyes open. She'd been up half the night, all because of a nightmare. One nightmare that had kept her from sleeping. It had landed her curled in her bed, watching the window until the sun rose in the sky. One that had caused her to be one of the first agents in the office that day, just so that she wouldn't have to think about it.

Just so that she could make sure he was okay.

As she leaned against her desk, her quad shot mocha doing nothing that it was supposed to do for her sleep-deprived senses, her mind drifted back to the nightmare.

She was back on the beaches of Sri Lanka once more. The waves rolled onto the sand and children offered hand braded bracelets. She smiled up into the sun, feeling it wash down on her skin.

He was there. Ben. The one that got away. The one she loved. He smiled back down at her, whispering that he would never leave her into her ear. She believed him.

Then she looked. Over her shoulder when her name was called. She felt a smile tug at her lips despite herself and pulled out of Ben's grasp, leaving him standing in the sand alone. "Auggie!"

Everything shifted as dreams are wont to do and she was standing and watching them. Ben's crystal blue eyes were darkened like a storm that could wash away the beach-side village. Anger played across his face as Auggie's sightless eyes seemed to meet his. Annie screamed at them, but they didn't seem to hear her. The crashing waves and thunder overhead drowned out her cries.

It shifted once more and she was knelt down in the sand. She could barely see in the darkness. It was so different than the beginning with all of that light and joy. Now she cried, tears streaming down her face as she clung to him, face buried in his dark hair and the ocean's waves were tinged red.

"Annie?"

Annie woke with a start, blinking away tears from her light brown eyes. She looked up to see Auggie standing over her. His head was cocked to one side, listening carefully to her. "Annie, are you crying?" he asked quietly, worry written across his face.

The blonde all but launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him over. He just barely caught his balance, making a surprised sound as he stumbled back. After a moment and after the surprise wore off, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace, allowing her to cry against his chest. Her sobs echoed through the empty office space. "Annie, what happened?" he asked quietly, stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

She pulled back, looking up at his face and sniffling. "Auggie," she said shakily, "I had the worst dream ever."

He laughed and reached to wipe at the tears that were left on her face. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad," he murmured, smiling. "What was it about?"

She thought for a moment, staring up at him. "Auggie, please, tell me you don't know anything about Ben Mercer," she whispered.

Auggie stopped suddenly, his eyes wide and his face paling considerably. "Annie, how do you know that name?"

* * *

A/N: I feel bad for Annie in this... mostly b/c she couldn't see that he was okay as soon as she woke up. I could just imagine that building and building until she finally sees him. I think that would be the only way that she'd come close to crying in front of him. R&R please =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: spoilers for episode 1x07**

A/N: Holy, freakin' crap. So, since classes have started back, I don't have as much time to write, but I've been tossing around ideas since last night's episode. I'm sure my new roommate tossed some funny looks towards my door as I was freaking out every few minutes. I mean... really? I'm still the tiniest bit worried about the whole Auggie and Liza thing. I **_really_** don't like her. She's such a slimy character. It just makes me sick to think about it. So hey, I get my revenge through writing.

Oh, and does anyone else think that Auggie is a little too proficient in his Braille reading/getting around for only having been blind for one and a half years? I mean... There would have had to have been treatment after the explosion and then time to get all of that together, and he's really set in his ways by the time the show starts... I don't know, that's kind of a stretch, or is that just me?

* * *

**Dream Sequence # 3: Auggie (again)**

He had expected nightmares to follow his impromptu trip with Tash up to Canada. While it had been exhilarating to be back into the field, to be close to her again, and to feel more alive than he had in the past two years, he had still had to let her go. He had to watch her – he may not have been able to physically see her, but he knew exactly what she'd looked like as she jumped from the slowing train to free him to his life with the CIA – go again. He hadn't been able to see her to the end, and he knew that he'd probably never speak to her again.

He knew he'd have nightmares, but he'd never thought they'd be quite like they were.

He was on the train again, the window broken and the wind whipping at him. Natasha glanced over her shoulder, that smile that he loved so well playing at her lips and her eyes dancing with mirth. Lights flashed all around him, disorienting and he lost his footing and felt himself fall. He felt as if he were falling forever until finally he landed in his office.

Annie stood before him and Tash was gone. The blonde agent turned, but no laugh echoed around him as often did in his dreams of Annie Walker. Instead she looked angry, confused, and possibly even a little frightened. She was yelling at him, but he couldn't make out the words. Tears began streaming down her face and he reached for her, grabbing onto her wrists. "Don't cry, Annie," he heard himself whisper.

Her eyes locked with his and she pulled away, tears still gleaming. "I thought I knew you," she choked out. As she stepped back the room exploded in a brilliant white light and he heard himself scream her name as he was plunged back into darkness.

* * *

"Auggie?"

Auggie Anderson was sitting up straight in his bed now, the familiar feel of the sheets under his balled fists and the smells that he was accustomed to surrounding him. His breaths were coming in short, shallow gasps and his own heartbeat drowned out most other noises. Most.

"Auggie?"

"Just a nightmare," he managed to gasp in response.

Liza Hearn's thin hands traced his shaking arms for a moment and he could hear her pull a breath in. "Auggie? Who's Annie?"

* * *

A/N: Take that, Liza Hearn. Lol. Anyway, please feed my addiction. Reviews are wonderful. And cookies for the plot bunnies. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Dream Sequence #4: Auggie

* * *

He was running. He could feel fear gripping at his heart, but he couldn't remember why. As if a certain part of his consciousness knew exactly what was going on he burst through the door and into what looked like an old warehouse. He stood in the middle, gasping for breath, and stilled himself for what came.

Ben Mercer stood in the center, whirling around to face him. He had Annie by the arm and confusion was written across her face. Her eyes turned to meet Auggie's and she called his name.

"Auggie?" Ben's voice sounded as if the tech agent would have been the last person he would have expected to see come through those doors. An expression of regret passed over his features as he pulled a gun.

The next thing that Auggie knew he was leaned up against the wall of the warehouse. He could hear a female voice calling his name and the only name that left his lips was Annie's.

His eyes flickered up and he could see Natasha leaning over him, tears streaming down her pretty face. What was she doing there? Shouldn't she be hiding away someplace safe? "I'm sorry, Auggie," she murmured. "They took her." And everything faded back to darkness.

* * *

Auggie Anderson was left shaking, tears standing in his sightless eyes as he came out of the nightmare. Ben Mercer had stolen Annie from him, but it was only a dream.

Only a dream.

Annie was probably safely sleeping in her sister's guest house, Tash was hidden away in Canada or wherever she had ended up, and Ben Mercer was far away and still on the run from the CIA.

A loud knock at his front door caused him to jump before he stood and moved to it. His hand was shaking as he slid it open and his breath caught at the voice that met him.

"Auggie," Natasha Petrovna's beautiful voice sounded in his ears. "I need you help."

Auggie stepped back to allow her in without a word and felt a sudden sense of déjà vu wash over him.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry there are so many Auggies and few of others, but the ideas keep hitting me for him. I think dreams are a good way to allow him to see different things. I'm actually poking at a larger story idea with this. I really like Tash's character and want to see her come back (through fanfiction, if she comes back in the show that slows down potential AA moments!) and I've been working on a confrontation between Annie/Ben/Auggie for a while in my head... I may start on it soon. Let me know what you think of this one please =D


End file.
